Letters Say I Love You
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Todd has a girlfriend whom he writes letters to as often as he can. She's with him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society or any of the story line. Anything that sounds familiar most likely isn't mine. I only own Tairyn Hollows.**

 _Dear Todd,_

 _I hope the first week at Welton went well. I haven't talked to either of your parents much, but I'm sure they're doing good. I miss you, even though I know you haven't been gone all that long. It feels like its been forever, but it's only been a week. Have you made any new friends? Is your roommate nice? I'll kick his ass if he's not. You know I will. Any guys that you've decided to turn gay for?_

 _Just don't leave me for another female and we'll be good. :)_

 _My first week of school was torture without you. Though I don't want you to feel bad because I really really want you to have a good time over there. Cece says hi. She's as energetic as ever. I'm pretty sure she misses you too. She's all mopey and whenever we talk about you she perks up. Its not fair that my dog loves you more than she loves me! It's so not cool. I raised that child from a young little baby to the thing she is now, and no respect. Such a silly dog. Aunty Rayne said that we could go puppy hunting soon! I'm so excited and I know Cece will be happy to have another four legged friend to play with. I'm not sure what kind of dog yet. I'll get together some breeds then you can help me pick. By the way, I'm making you come puppy hunting with me. Our furry friend has to like you. Its a must._

 _I'd better wrap this letter up because I don't think you'll want to read like four pages of paper. Although you and I both know that I can very easily reach that many pages. ;)_

 _I love you._

 _Tairyn_

 _PS I love you more._

Todd was in his and Neil's room alone when he opened the letter. He smiled at the familiar, slightly messy, handwriting. He sat down to write a reply. Handwritten of course. It was their thing. They always wrote handwritten letters to each other because they believed that the more effort they put into the letters, the more it showed that they cared. At least they both liked to think so. Before Todd could even begin his letter, the door burst open. Todd panicked and opened his poetry book to a random page.

Neil walked into the room, with his usual lazy smile on his face.

"Hey Todd."

"Hey," he quietly murmured back.

"What're you doing?"

"Um. Just doing some reading for poetry."

"Oh cool." Neil made his way over next to Todd, when Todd realized he forgot to hide Tairyn's letter, "Need any help?"

"No, no I'm good."

It was just his luck that Neil would see the letter.

"What's this? This handwriting isn't yours." Neil picked up the letter and skimmed through it before Todd could retaliate, "Who's Tayrn?"

"Tairyn."

"Avoiding the question. Is she your sister?"

"No, uh. She's actually my uh. My girlfriend."

"No kidding! I had no idea! Good for you!"

Todd slightly smiled and gently took the letter back out of Neil's hands.

"Are you gonna respond?"

"Yeah. I'm getting ready to do that now." Todd answered.

"Well don't mind me. I'm going to get my Latin book and join the study group. Come down later yeah? But just be sure that you'll be interrogated later."

"Yeah. Sure."

With that, Neil grabbed his Latin book and left the room. Todd took a deep breath and then grabbed a clean sheet of paper.

 _Dear Tairyn,_

 _The first week went well. Classes are going to be a bit challenging, but its doable. My poetry teacher, Mr. Keating, is the most exciting so far .I'm sure both my parents are doing well, like usual. I miss you too love. It feels like I've been gone for a lifetime doesn't it? I'm happy that my parents approve of us being together because they said they'd help me plan times to visit you. I've made a couple of new friends, not anyone really close yet though. My roommate's nice, don't worry about that. You don't have to do any ass kicking although I know how much you'd enjoy it._

 _No Tairyn, there is no one I've decided to go gay for. You're my one and only, you know that._

 _I'm sorry that school sucks. I wish I could be there for you, but we'll see each other soon, I promise. Tell Cece hi back for me. Of course she misses me more. I'm the best, and her favorite. Sorry love, I'm totally going to steal your dog from you and you both know it too. Oh no, are you going to make me help you with said puppy? It depends on the breed for whether or not I'll help you. I don't mind when you send me long letters, I love to read them. It makes me miss you less. :)_

 _How are things staying with Aunt Rayne?_

 _Has your dad been trying to contact you?_

 _I hope your Aunt and Cece haven't been giving you too much trouble. That's my job. Cece's still so crazy because she's so young._

 _Please stay safe love. I know you hate being coddled but I do worry about you._

 _The dorm's very lacking in color. You want to draw me a picture? You're beautiful work will brighten up the place. No matter what it is._

 _I love you._

 _Stay strong._

 _Take your meds._

 _Todd_

 _PS I love you most._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society or any of the story line. Anything that sounds familiar most likely isn't mine. I only own Tairyn Hollows.**

 _Dear Todd,_

 _I'm happy your classes are going well and that you're making friends! Ew. I sound like your mother. Never mind that. Mr. Keating sounds interesting, you'll have to tell me more about him later. Aw damn. I can't become a ninja? You're crushing my dreams here babe._

 _Thanks love. Although if said guy was particularly hot (no ones better than you though) then I might accept my defeat._

 _You sound like a knight in shining armor. Well, not armor. More like a shining Welton Academy uniform. And not shiny, just. Well you know what I mean! (Stop laughing at me I'm incompetent and you know it.) You will never steal my dog! I refuse! She's my baby. Of course you're coming with me to pick out the puppy. It's already been decided. I've been compiling dog breeds that I'm interested and I think I've narrowed it down to three. So that's where you come in._

 _The three breeds I've decided on are either a Mini Australian Shepard, German Shepard, or a Greyhound. Who do you think Cece will get along with best? Yes, I know, she's a small little pug, but I think a bigger dog to hang out with would be better for her. Your turn to send in your voice of reason._

 _Aunty Rayne and I are good, we've been working on refurnishing the house because you know she wants to sell. We've been house hunting and we found the cutest little ranch that I know Cece and whomever her next sibling is will love. Aunty Rayne said that she wanted to travel after I've graduated so she was going to put the house in my name but help me with the payments. I don't know, can you handle living on a ranch? ;)_

 _No. He hasn't. Though we have another hearing next week on Thursday._

 _You are such a moron. You give me trouble even when you're not here! How is it possible that you do this every time I go out of town?_

 _Speaking of Cece, you should've seen her the other day. I was talking about you with Aunty Rayne and she heard your name and perked up. She started to search the house for you. I don't think she's completely forgiven me yet for "hiding" you from her. She's really not the brightest crayon in the box._

 _Thank you for caring about me. I really do appreciate it._

 _After you asked me to draw you a picture, I got really excited. It's very elaborate but it's definitely colorful. I hope you and your roommate like it. I painted it the way I did because I wanted you to have a little piece of home with you._

 _Alright alright. I wanted you to have a little piece of me with you._

 _By the way, kiss ass. Thanks for the compliments, but I know you. What do you want? What did you do?_

 _Anyways, before I wrap this up, what's your roommates name? What's he like? Is he an interesting roommate or is he boring? How's poetry going? I'm anxious to hear about Mr. Keating. (Very jealous of your cooler than mine teachers.)_

 _Well, I should probably start wrapping this letter up._

 _I love you._

 _You too._

 _Yeah yeah yeah. Yes sir._

 _Tairyn_

 _PS Nope I love you the most you can never beat my capacity._

* * *

 _Dear Tairyn,_

 _You do sound like my mother. Stop that. It's not_ _very becoming on you. Wow now I sound like a controlling boyfriend. Look what you've done. No, I'm sorry. No becoming a ninja today. Or anytime soon for that matter. How can I be crushing your dreams when your dream is the one writing to you right now?_

 _Would you quit it with the gay thing?_

 _Yes I did laugh at you. I wouldn't be a very good knight in the uniform though. It's not the fact that I'm going to steal your dog, its that she'll just let me take her. It's not kidnapping if you like it. :P_

 _Why must you pick such difficult breeds to pick from? Well, I wouldn't say the German Shepard because as puppies they're really wild and I don't think Cece could handle that. If you really want Cece to have a bigger sibling, then the Greyhound is the one you should get. But mini Aussies are good too._

 _Hopefully you guys haven't been working too hard on that house. It's like, once you've finished a problem with it, another problem arises. Funny how that works huh?_

 _Oh hush about the ranch. I'll be fine and you know it. It wasn't really my choice to attend Welton. It's a good thing that she's helping you with the ranch. I've always like your aunt and your grandparents._

 _You're welcome for that. It's how you know I love you._

 _Cece has now become mine. Just wait, it's going to happen._

 _I love the painting and my roommate does too. It reminds me of the path we take to get to our favorite spot._

 _I didn't do anything! I swear! The only thing I want is your eternal love and happiness. The clumsiness can be left behind though._

 _My roommate's name is Neil. He's nice, very welcoming to say the least._

 _Be jealous of my one cool teacher. He definitely is pretty great._

 _Anyways, I'm going to have to get going._

 _I love you._

 _Todd_

 _PS That made little to no sense love. But just saying, I love you to the moon and back. :*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society or any of the story line. Anything that sounds familiar most likely isn't mine. I only own Tairyn Hollows.**

 _Dear Todd,_

 _Har har. Hilarious. I didn't do anything._

 _Very smooth, Todd. Very smooth. I read that part of your letter and I could just picture you saying it. But yes. You are my one and only dream. (Who's being cheesy now?)_

 _Nah, I like messing with you. I love you too much to just let you become bored of me._

 _And god dammit you're right. My dog is such a traitor. It's not fair. Okay! It is too still kidnapping! She's a dog, a small one at that, I doubt she could even do anything about it. She might be little Cujo, but she's very easily detained._

 _See this is why I make you have the difficult decisions because I just would've given up and gotten all three. Yeah I didn't think about that for the German. So that ones out. (Cece can thank me later XD)_

 _Hmm. Picking between a Greyhound and a mini Aussie is a very difficult decision..._

 _I'll have to think over that one more. But right now, I'm thinking about a Greyhound. I need a friend to run with since Cece is lazy, despite only being four. She's my fat little Puggy baby._

 _I'm thinking about names too... if we get a Greyhound, we should name her (no more boys. One of you is plenty. ;)) Sketch. I dunno, it's strange and I like it. I'm not sure about a name for an Aussie though._

 _Nah the next homeowners can deal with all of its issues. I'm just hoping we'll be able to get it to the point where it will stay somewhat livable so it'll sell. I hate this place, we're so close to getting rid of it. I can't wait. Yeah. Very funny. Funny's one word for it._

 _Good. We're gonna make it our place, just you and me. Plus the dogs and some cats. Maybe a horse or two._

 _Cece is mine dammit! You can't have her! Although she would readily disagree with me on that if it came to it. I'm very happy she can't talk. The things that dog would say._

 _Well I'm glad you enjoy the painting, it's custom made just for you._

 _Again I say, kiss ass._

 _I'll have to meet this Neil one day then. Mr. Keating too._

 _I'll write later._

 _I love you._

 _Tairyn_

 _PS Shut up its what I mean not what I say._

"Oh! Did she send another letter? Did she?" Neil asked excitedly when he walked into the room to see Todd reading a letter.

"Yeah. She did." Todd replied, pulling out some paper to begin his response.

"What'd she say? Is she doing good? When you write back, tell her I say hi!"

"She said that she'd like to meet you one day. Yes, she's going good. Okay. I will."

"Tell her I'd like to meet her one day too!"

"Okay."

Todd smiled a bit, happy the only person he really thought was his friend here approved of his girlfriend. His girlfriend that Neil hadn't even met yet. He thought about when he'd be able to see her next, it wouldn't be for awhile. She was busy with her school and with transferring houses. Of course, he couldn't leave Welton without explicit instructions to do so either. Hopefully he'd be able to surprise her. His birthday was coming up, her's the month after. He'd already planned to go surprise her for her birthday, curtesy of Aunt Rayne. That woman was the sneakiest lady he'd ever met. When he met her the first time, he immediately knew that that's where Tairyn got it from. It was rather unfortunate, he missed Tairyn dearly. Shaking his head, Todd pushed the depressing thoughts from his head. Bending over the dead, flattened tree, he began scrawling out a response.

 _Dear Tairyn,_

 _Yes we're both quite good at that aren't we? We've been best friends for five years, going on six. Two of those six years we've been together. So yeah, I'd assume we'd both be good at hearing the other inside our heads._

 _That didn't make much sense did it? I'm turning into you. :p_

 _We've already had this discussion, I could never become bored of you. There's always something new that you're doing. Usually something dangerous, sometimes illegal. As long as I don't have to bail you out of jail, I'm not worried about anything._

 _Yeah Cece isn't the smartest nor strongest of dogs. You sure you'd be able to handle a dog with more intelligence than Cece? ;)_

 _I think Sketch would be a great name for whomever you decide._

 _Uh, no! Cece can thank me for even mentioning the idea to you._

 _I agree with you on the part about the Greyhound. Especially if you're going to move houses._

 _Cece will eventually become my dog, just wait. Yeah actually... It's a good thing Cece can't talk..._

 _I only kiss ass for you, love._

 _I'll make sure you're able to meet Neil and Mr Keating. You'd like them. I really think you would._

 _Neil says hi by the way. He wants to meet you too. He found out about you in the most interesting way. Though I'm gonna make you wait on that story for my next letter._

 _I miss you._

 _I love you._

 _Todd_

 _PS Nah we both know that its what you say not what you mean because if you did mean for it to sound differently you would've phrased it differently. (Try saying that sentence ten times fast...)_

Todd finished up the letter, satisfied with his response. He folded the paper up and slid it into an envelop, scrawling Tairyn's address on the front of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Poets Society or any of the story line. Anything that sounds familiar most likely isn't mine. I only own Tairyn Hollows.**

 _Dear Todd,_

 _Very true. Hey! I make sense! You can understand what I'm trying to say. Most of the time. That's not important. Anyways. Aunty Rayne and I sold the house. It's finally done and gone. We bought the farmhouse the other day. It's so adorable. It's perfect._

 _Don't make fun of my baby! She tries! Granted she doesn't try very hard, but she does try. And okay, rude. Just because my dog isn't the brightest crayon in the box, that doesn't mean that I'm the same way. You suck._

 _Anyways, I've decided on a Greyhound! Yay! One of these days where we hang out, we'll go Greyhound hunting. I think instead of Sketch, I'm gonna name her (Cece will die if I get a male) Lulu or Lucy. I dunno I just like the idea of being able to yell out a childish name to a dog such as a Greyhound. Yes, I get amused easily. Leave me alone. :P_

 _I'm going to disregard your comments on most things now. :3_

 _How are Neil and Mr. Keating? I'm really excited to meet them! They sound lovely!_

 _HI NEIL!_

 _Oh, come on Todd! You know I hate it when you do that! What happened? Tell me everything!_

 _Before I wrap this up, Aunty Rayne's making me tell you this._

 _His court hearing is tomorrow. Wish me luck. It'll most likely be over by the time you get this but I'm still nervous._

 _Anyways, I should get going._

 _Miss you more!_

 _I love you._

 _Tairyn_

 _PS Who makes no sense now?_

* * *

 _Dear Tairyn,_

 _Uh huh. You're only saying that because you know I'm right. Was the final sale difficult? Did you and Rayne move completely into the farmhouse yet? I'm happy to know that you're finally out of that old house. I had spent many days concerned for not only yours but Rayne's safety. I'm excited to see what you've picked out._

 _Hun, you just proved my point. XD_

 _Brightest crayon in the box is one way to put it I guess. But it's okay. I still love you. ;)_

 _I feel as if praising you for a "wonderful choice" would be pointless and slightly mediocre. Honestly, I think you should go with Lulu. Lucy sounds too prissy of a dog name for your tastes. It's not necessarily a childish name, although it's not a very formal name either now is it?_

 _Though we are talking about a dog and not a person huh?_

 _The fact that you're easily amused is one of my favorite things about you Tairyn. Its one of the many things that make you, you._

 _As far as I know, both Neil and Mr. Keating are doing well. Neil wants to try out for a play performance. I'm kind of concerned because his father won't approve of it. I just don't want him to dig himself into a hole he can't get out of._

 _I'll tell Neil you said hi back. :)_

 _Why should I though? You're cute when annoyed._

 _Before you say anything, fine. I guess._

 _Well, I was reading one of your letters and he walked into our room and started to question me. Turns out he's really happy for me even though he doesn't know me that well. Nor you. He's a good person love. I really do think you'll like him. I know I keep saying it, but I really think you guys will get along. Anyways, he interrogated me about who I was writing to, and he ended up working it out. Looking back on it, it probably wasn't the most interesting nor amusing thing, but I thought you'd enjoy the story anyway._

 _I'm cheering for you love. He's going to get what's coming to him. Weren't you the one who taught me that karma was a bitch? He'll get what's coming to him, I promise you that. Good luck. Things will turn out great, okay? I have faith in you. I know Rayne does too._

 _I send my love, you can get through this._

 _I love you,_

 _Todd_

 _PS Nah it's still you._

* * *

 _Dear Todd,_

 _I know this is unusual since I usually wait to send you my letters once I receive your reply, but I was just too excited to tell you._

 _We won. He's going away for life. I'll never have to see him again._

 _I'm finally free._

 _Just wanted to let you know._

 _I love you so so much, thank you for sticking this out with me. You're the best._

 _Love you tons,_

 _Tairyn_

Todd had spotted the second letter from Tairyn after he had sealed his reply. It wasn't like her to send multiple letters at once. It was too unorganized for her, she couldn't keep track of everything.

But when he tore open the letter, he couldn't help himself from grinning from ear to ear. Knowing his girlfriend was officially safe from harm soothed his internal battle greatly.


End file.
